


It's not easy

by cutelilbitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Embarassed boys, M/M, and they suck at them all, fluff?, idk prob smut later on, nerds, no beta reader cuz I aint no bitch, protective noctis, these boys have a lot of feelings, your highness kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilbitch/pseuds/cutelilbitch
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are huge nerds who don't know how to express their feelings. Honestly, I really couldn't tell you where this is going I'm just along for the ride.





	1. But is it

“Still can’t believe we just did all those hunts and we STILL can’t afford a hotel room. I swear I thought being buddies with the king would be I dunno, more luxurious?” Prompto whined as he unfolded the camping chairs around the fire pit. It had to be going on two weeks straight of them camping and he was ready for a shower, AC, and a mattress. His shoulders were sore and he looked and smelled like absolute garbage.

Ignis sighed from next to the stove where he was boiling water for rice. “ We are simply trying to be economical. It would be wise to spend what funds we do have on more pressing matters, like fixing the regalia after his highness’s most recent...vehicular incident.”

“Or restocking our Phoenix Downs after you used ‘em all in the last fight.” Gladio remarked, wrestling with tents poles that had become tangled together. “Those things are expensive y’know? And sometimes someone else besides you needs them.”

Prompto huffed and ducked his head down as his face burned. It wasn’t his fault he needed a little extra help now and again, unlike the rest of them, he hadn’t gotten combat training since freaking childhood. He also hadn’t been groomed from birth to serve and protect the One True King and at times it was painfully obvious. Sometimes it felt as though his very presence was simply holding the group back and that he was more of a annoyance than anything else. He shook his head, attempting to prush off Gladio’s remark and shove his doubts to the back of his head. _No, Noctis wants you here. They all do, Gladio’s just giving me shit...right?_

Just as the silence began to drag on too long Noctis wandered back into camp, firewood in his arms. Prompto’s face lit up. “There you are Dude! We were getting worried that you had gotten lost or eaten by Daemons or something.”

Noctis shook his head and dropped the wood next to the fire. “Nah, still kicking.” He made a face as he peered around Ignis to look into the pot “Are we having rice again?”

“What else would you suggest we have your majesty? Toast? Because currently these are our only options.” Ignis shooed Noctis away and he sauntered over to Prompto, flopping into the chair beside him and resting his chin on a gloved hand.

Noct had on his sweat stained baseball cap and dirt was smudged across his face and deep into the fibers of his once white shirt but Prompto still found himself staring. Noctis seemed not to notice as he gazed off into the distance, thoughts appearing to be a thousand miles away. He really was beautiful, you would have to be blind not to notice, with his messy jet black hair, deep blue almond shaped eyes, and features that could only be described as elegant. Prompto’s gaze trailed down to where the prince’s shirt had rode up his abdomen, exposing a sliver of pale skin stretched across hard muscle and the slight rise and fall of his breath. The blonde licked his lips, allowing his mind to wander for a moment as he pondered the idea of what it would taste like to kiss and nip at Noct’s exposed hip bones. How nicely small purple bruises and hickies would show up on the prince’s fare skin. He desperately wanted to undo the belt buckle on the front of the other mans pants and see what was under those jeans. To kneel down before his king and look up into those blue eyes as he.. Suddenly Prompto heard someone clear their throat and he was jolted back to reality. Eyes snapping up as Noctis looked at him and shifted uncomfortably, pulling his shirt down.

_Oh shit! Did he notice me staring?_ Prompto felt his heart race as he made awkward eye contact with Noctis.

If the other man had noticed he chose not to mention it and instead looked away sheepishly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Wanna play a round of King’s Knight before food’s ready?”

Prompto tried to gain his composure as quickly as possible, frantically patting his jacket and pants for his phone. “O-oh, yeah, of course Buddy!” He could tell his voice was a little too chipper but right now he was just glad to have escaped getting caught checking out his best friend.

 

-

 

After dinner Prompto helped Ignis rinse off the plates down by the river while Noctis and Gladio trained back at the campsite. It was a beautiful night out, without a cloud in the sky yet Prompto couldn’t help but jump at every noise he heard. He was terrified of daemons sneaking up on them in the dark, yet Ingis seemed to remain unbothered and didn’t entertain the younger man in his nervous chatter. Instead he seemed rather distracted, an extremely rare occurrence for the normally clear headed strategist. This left Prompto feeling even more ill at ease and he fidgeted about until Ignis finally broke his silence.

“I have an important question for you Prompto.” Ignis spoke without looking up focusing instead on scrubbing the dish before him. “Why is it you chose to accompany Noctis on this journey?”

Prompto felt his breath catch, startled by the sudden question. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment before Ignis looked up, meeting him squarely in the eye. “I do not mean to insinuate anything, I merely wish to know if your intentions are wholly altruistic.”

“Uh yeah! Of course they are!” Prompto finally found his words. “I’m here because I want to help Noct. He’s my best friend. What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t stick with him when the going gets rough? I know sometimes I can get in the way but if that’s what this is about I promise I’ll try even harder! I don’t want you guys feeling like I’m holding Noctis back.”

Ignis shook his head and looked away. “No no, that isn’t the issue...” He paused taking a deep breath before continuing “if you are here as a friend, as you say you are, then there is no problem. So long as you understand fully your station and that Noctis must marry Lady Lunafreya. There is no room for anything else in his Majesty’s life other than true **friends** who support him whole-heatedly.” He gave the gun man a pointed look with the last part. “Do you understand?”

Prompto laughed nervously feeling his stomach flip, he hadn’t thought he was being that obvious. “Of course Iggy. I’m not that dumb c’mon, I got Noct’s back until the end of the line.” His attempt to brush off the gravity of the other mans words was met with a dead pan stare. To escape the look he spun on his heel quickly. “Oh hey I think the guys are calling me I’ll grab this and hurry back!”

He snatched up the pile of dishes and began running towards the pale blue glow of camp before Ignis could say anything else. He could feel his heart beat in his ears and was desperate to escape any further embarrassing conversations. In his hurry though he didn’t notice the root in front of his foot until he caught on it and was pitching forward towards the ground. He braced himself for impact squeezing the dishes close to his chest and closing his eyes. But then he heard a familiar crackle in the air and a burst of bright blue light. The harsh fall he expected never came and instead he felt a warm body beneath him cushion his fall.

When Prompto opened his eyes he saw Noctis sprawled out beneath him in the dirt. “Oh shit! You OK Noct?!”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Noctis propped himself up on one arm and rubbed the back of his head.

“What happened? I’m so sorry!” Prompto cursed internally. Like this whole night hadn’t already been bad enough now he goes and does this. He started frantically brushing dirt off the prince while muttering apologizes.

Noctis swatted his hand away. “It’s no big deal. I had just come down to see if you guys needed help carrying anything and I saw you trip so I tried to warp over here and help but I guess I just made things worse.”

“Oh no thanks a lot man! I would have eatin’ it if you hadn’t come to my rescue. Thanks a lot your highness!” Promtpo said the last part with a wink and a laugh but Noctis seemed to stiffen underneath him.

He looked taken aback and quickly cleared his throat, a faint pink hue flashing across his cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably beneath the smaller man and appeared distressed. “Hey could you get off of me?”

Prompto became hyper aware of the fact that in the fall he had landed on top of Noctis, and now was sitting on the other man’s pelvis, with his knees pressed into the ground on either side of his body. “Oh crap, I’m sorry dude!” He began to leap off of the Prince but as his did so his heart jumped into his throat as he felt something hard brush against his ass.

Noctis suddenly made a strangled noise and shoved Prompto off of him and in one quick movement was standing up. “It’s cool, see you at camp.” He said and began speed walking away.

Prompto shook his head dazed, _Was that? No it couldn’t be. It’s just me being hopeful...OR IS IT._ He quickly picked himself up and took off after his friend.

 ----

Hope ya''ll enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes. Let me know if you would enjoy more <3


	2. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 4 during your mini road trip with Ardyn. He acts like a creep and Noctis and Gladdy daddy get mad.

Noctis massaged his temple as he stared at the shelves in the gas station. It had the usual crap, a mix of junk food, everyday items, and the necessary potions and elixers. He wasnt really sure what he had come in here looking for or what kind of answer he expected to receive from shelves of ebony and gysalt chips, but he sure as hell wasn’t ready to head back outside to the others and that Ardyn weirdo.

It had been a rough couple of day between his reacquiring migraines, the constant fighting, and his mortifying run in with Prompto the other night. He felt a pit in is stomach even thinking about it, and it had been nearly impossible for him to look Prompto in the eye ever since. Of course his best friend acted like nothing ever happened, and for all Noctis knew he hadn’t even noticed the prince’s...predicament, but he might have and that’s all it took to leave Noctis with a feeling of utter dread. At times like this he really needed Prompto, and now he felt like he might have gone and fucked it all up. But what was he supposed to do when the perfect blonde was straddling him and calling him _Your Highness_ of all damn things.

Noctis clenched his jaw and let out a low sigh of frustration. He had become used to writing off Prompto’s accidentally flirtatious behavior, from slapping Noctis on the ass to slinging his arm around the prince in photos, Noctis had learned to just roll with the punches and understand that it was just Prompto being Prompto and that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Especially since he was, of course, currently engaged. But his feelings for Luna just didn’t run in the same vein. He loved her, would die for her, and would be happy to spend the rest of his life with her but he didn’t fantasize about her. She didnt make his heart race and she didn’t really get other parts of him going either. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t tried. Noctis had spent plenty of lonely nights trying to envision her face as he pleasured himself, but the outcome was always the same, at some point her image would b replaced by a different set of blonde hair and blue eyes and Noctis would have to bite back his best friends name as he came.

At the end of the day though, that wasn’t what really worried the Prince, he was used to making due with situations that weren’t ideal. What terrified Noctis the most was the possibility of his feelings for Prompto becoming known and his friend either treating him differently or worse, leaving him all together. Abruptly he was snapped out of thought by a light tap on the shoulder.

He whipped around to find the store clerk standing behind him with a concerned look on his face.”Can I help you find somethin’?”

Noctis quickly grabbed some coffee and potions. “Nah I’m good. Just gonna grab this.”

After checking out, he wandered towards the trailer where the rest of the group waited with their unwelcome guest. There was an uncomfortable silence hanging heavy in the air as he approached. Only once he got close to the group did anybody speak up, unfortunately it was Ardyn.

“Well hello there your majesty I was beginning to wonder if you had run off and left us?” The man spoke with a slanted grin and gestured nonchalantly at the rest of the group. “Your friends and I were just getting acquainted, weren’t we boys?”

Gladio grunted and pushed off of where he had been leaning on the trailer. “What took you so long?” he grumbled as he riffled through the bag of goods.

Noctis shrugged taking the seat between Ignis and Prompto. “I dunno, couldn’t make up my mind. “ He could feel Ardyn’s gaze on him and he tried his best to appear cool and collected. It just felt like the man was picking him apart, looking for any crack in his defenses.

“Well it would appear we will be eating out for dinner.” Ignis stated as he eyed the contents of the bag, before picking up a can of ebony and cracking it open. “I suppose the crows nest will do for tonight. I’ll go pick some up.”

“Awesome!” Prompto whooped, turning to Noctis with a bright grin. “Wanna try to fit in a quick sparring match before Iggy gets back with food?”

Before Noctis could answer Ardyn spoke up. “Oh how delightful! Don’t mind if I do. I’ve been thinking it would do me well to work up an appetite.” With the last word he languorously looked Prompto up and down, before licking his lips and allowing the same unnerving grin to creep across his face.

The prince felt his hair stand on edge and he hands ball into fists, but Gladio beat him to the punch. “The hell you will. We don’t need you pulling any crap.” He stepped between the other man and Prompto, standing to his full height.

“Oh I only meant that I wished to see what this dear boy is capable of. I mean he must be something truly magnificent, to be allowed to accompany the king despite his lowly stature. I was simply curios what makes his so special as to stand besides the shield and strategist in the Kings guard.” Ardyn gave a half bow while taking a step back.

“He’s here because I want him here.” Noctis was now on his feet, pushing around Gladio to look the man in the eye.

“Oh my aren’t you both rather protective? He must be something truly special to have the King up in arms. It really would be a tragedy if something awful befell the poor boy.” Ardyn met Noctis’ glare with a mischievous glint in his eye but the Prince was too enraged to care.

“Is that a threat?” He growled stepping towards the other man as his sword materialized in his hand. Every muscle in his body was tense and he could feel fire running through his veins. If this man ever laid a hand on a single hair on Prompt’s head he would cut it off or so help him. His anger only increased as the mans smirk continued to grow as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

“All I am saying is that the world is a cruel place, where bad things happen to the best of people.”

Withthat Noctis moved to strike but as he lifted his sword he felt a hand grab his forearm. “Guys wait!” Prompto was pulling back on his arm. “I’m right here y’know? This isn’t worth losing our only ticket to Titan. “ His grip on Noctis’s arm tightened and he glanced nervously at the sword in his hand.

“I’m not just going to sit here and allow him to and threaten you Prom! That’s bullshit!” The prince yelled, pulling away from the smaller man.Suddenly he felt a larger hand grab his shoulder and pull him back with a much greater force.

“Prompto’s right Noct,” Gladio growled. “Get ahold of yourself.” He pushed Noctis back, never looking away from Ardyn.

Prompto grabbed Noctis’s sword hand and gave him a pleading look and finally he allowed his weapon to disappear. “Fine.” He huffed and shot Ardyn one last glare before pulling Prompto into the trailer by the hand.

He knew he shouldn’t be acting this way and that he was overreacting but he couldn’t help it. Once inside Noctis sat down on one of the bunks, still holding the other man’s hand in his. Prompto sat next to him, allowing him to fume in silence for a moment before finally speaking up. “I’m sorry I caused all this? It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have said anything and if I was better at fighting you guys wouldn’t have to worry so much...”

Noctis was taken aback when he heard the words spilling from his friends mouth and he simply shook his head. “What no, shut up man. None of this is your fault. I shouldn’t have let him get under my skin like that.” He sighed and dropped his gaze. He could feel a throbbing headache coming on and all he wanted to do was lay down next to Prompto and sleep like they used to at his apartment. Everything was so complicated now. He looked up to see Prompto giving him a concerned look and he averted his eyes with a slight blush. He knew what he was about to say wasn’t smart but he needed Promtpo to hear iy. “You mean the world to me Prom and I can’t bear the thought of anything bad ever happening to you. I would feel like it was my fault and that I had failed you, like I’ve failed everyone else.” Noctis could feel his throat grow tight with that statement, thinking of his father and the ashes of Insomnia.

Prompto squeezed his hand gentle, trying to give him a light hearted smile. “Nah you’ll always be my hero Noct.”

Noctis felt his eyes burn at this and he quickly hid his face in Prompto’s shoulder. “Thank you Prom. Thank you so much.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. He was nervous about what he was about to ask but this felt so comfortable and calm and he so desperately craved this sensation amidst all the chaos. “Is it ok if I stay like this for a while? I’m just not ready to go outside.”

Prompto placed his hand on the back of the prince’s head and gently began running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah of course. We can stay here as long as you like Bud.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope ya'll enjoyed. I plan on continuing on with this but just word of warning in later chapters things will probably get NSFW and there will most likely be some non-con elements. Just don't want anyone getting invested just to be let down by that later on. Either way thank you guys so much for reading. Ya'll are the best.  
> Also side note:  
> I am so sorry if the text appears weird. I am working on my shitty old netbook that doesn't even have microsoft word and I have zero clue about how to format this shit to not make it look atrocious. So I'm really sorry about that, hope it doesn't detract too much. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's about to head to Altissia and Prompto has a lot of feelings and is a cry baby. But Noctis don't mind

Prompto smiled up at the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun on his face and enjoying the faint hint of sea salt on the breeze. He watched a group of seagulls fly up above, the wind pushing his hair back. Normally he would be overjoyed to be returning to the safety of Caem but with each passing mile he could feel a mixture of excitement and apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach. This was it, their last day before they set out to Altissia, and he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea. He was looking forward to seeing and exploring the foreign city but the idea of leaving behind the comforts of familiarity left him with a feeling of impending doom. At least he kept telling himself that. It was too selfish, too childish, and too dumb for him to admit to himself what was truly causing this mix of emotions. Yet he couldn’t help himself from glancing at his best friend slumbering in the backseat.

Once they got to Altissia it would all be real. They would meet up with Luna and she and Noctis could finally be together. He could still remember the day that Noctis told him about the engagement. Up until that point Prompto had allowed himself to hold out hope of the Prince possibly, maybe, one day, thinking of him in a way more than friends. He wasn’t completely unjustified in thinking this, he had told himself. Noctis hadn’t ever had a girlfriend that he felt inclined to tell anyone about and over the years their relationship had slowly evolved. It started with Prompto sometimes grabbing lunch with Noctis, and then him coming over for dinners with Ignis, and then them staying up all night playing video games only for Prompto to pass out on the couch and wake up in the morning with a pillow under his head and a blanket draped over him. Finally one particularly cold night he woke up to Noctis lightly shaking him.

The Prince appeared rather sheepish and mumbled as he spoke“Hey the heater’s broken so if you think you’ll get cold you can stay in my room.” He looked away on the last part and Prompto could have sworn he saw the other man blush. “I mean only if you want, the bed’s really big, and if it like bugs you I can sleep out here or whatever.”

Prompto could feel his heart leap at the prospect. “It’s cool man! Sounds good to me.” He said jumping up with a big smile.

From that day onward, every night he stayed over at Noct’s, or vice versa, they would share a bed. Sometimes he would even wake up with their limbs intertwined or with Noct’s body pushed up against his. It stopped even being awkward and they took to joking about how the prince was like a snake, drawn to the warmth of his body. Noctis even did little things to make him more comfortable. For instance, after Promtpo disclosed his fear of the dark, the next time he stayed over he noticed a small night light plugged into the wall by the bed. When he had asked about it, Noctis had staunchly denied buying it and insisted it had always been there, but Prompto was touched none the less.

But all that changed after the engagement. That day Prompto had shown up at Noct’s apartment like any other Friday but found the front door blocked by Ignis and a few other men he had never met. As soon as Ignis saw him he stepped forward to greet him.

“What’s going on Iggy?” Prompto muttered, glancing nervously at the guard.

“Nothing dire I assure you but if you wouldn’t mind having a word with me?” Ignis gestured towards a far section of the hallway and the younger man followed him. Once out of earchot he turned around sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So Prompto...” He took a deep breath, obviously collecting his thought, “ The king is visiting today which obviously means you will not be able to see Noctis at the moment.”

Prompto nodded slowly, that was fine but something about Ignus’s tone made him feel uneasy. “Is that it?”

“No...” Ignis paused again. “I am aware that you and Noctis have become rather close over the course of your friendship and while this is obviously deserving of it’s own merit, I only ask that you remain mindful of his standing. Very soon there will be some major changes in Noctis’s life, and while I would encourage the maintenance of a strong friendship, understand that many aspects of the relationship you both share must change. I will allow Noctis to fill you in on the details in due time. Simply understand that he will one day be king and he must behave so as to suit his station.”

Prompto felt rather taken aback. He couldn’t really understand what Ignis getting at but he was sure talking with Noctis would clear things up, but that wasn’t an option at the moment. So he simple stuttered out a small “O-ok.. yeah whatever you say, just tell Noct to hit me up.” and waved goodbye to Ignis from the elevator.

Later that night he got a call from Noctis asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner. He sounded distracted and irritable on the phone and it left Prompto even more worried than before. He hurried over and once inside the apartment you could tell something was off. Ignis was in the kitchen cooking and Gladio sat on the the sofa drinking a beer, but Noctis was outside leaning against the railing on the balcony outside. Prompto said a rushed greeting to the older men before heading out. He could tell that something was on Noct’s mind and he attempted to cheer him up by giving him a chipper slap on the back slinging his arm over his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey Buddy!” He exclaimed as he mustered up his best winning smile. He was surprised by the look of irritation on Noctis’s face at the sound of his voice and at how briskly he shrugged off Prompto’s arm and took a step away.

Prompto had tried to brush it off and maintain his smile the best he could. That was until he heard Noctis’s voice.

“What the hell are you so happy about?” He snapped, glaring at his friend. He was ice cold and unlike the person Prompto had grown so attacked to.

“Oh I was just excited for dinner is all.” Prompto’s face grew hot with embarrassment. “Thanks for the invite.”

Noctis gave an irritated sigh and turned away. “Don’t thank me, Ignis is the one that said you should come.”

At that Prompto could feel pin pricks in the corner of his eyes and he quickly looked over at the night sky. “O-oh, sorry.” His voice broke as he spoke and he shook his head furiously. “I-i’m going to run to the bathroom.” He said hiding his face and rushing into the apartment, trying to ignore the prying stares from Gladio and Ignis. As he hurried past Noctis’s room he glanced inside and saw the socket next to the bed where the night light was once plugged in was empty. This was too much and Prompto had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill forward. He sprinted into the bathroom and felt a mixture of humiliation and sadness wash over him. He stared into the mirror at his tear stained face, how could he have ever been so absolutely stupid to think that Noctis would ever want someone like him. After a minute or two he was able to collect himself enough to return to the living room where he put on his best fake smile.

“Hey guys I actually gotta go, awful stomach ache. Y’know how it goes.” He rubbed his belly trying his best to act like everything was normal.

“You got the shits?” Gladio called from the couch with a laugh which was quickly silenced as Ignis shot him a angry look.

Ignis stepped out of the kitchen wiping down his hand and looking concerned. “Are you sure Prompto? I think that there are some things we should all discuss over dinner.”

“Yeah maybe some other time Iggy. Like Gladio said, horrible diarrhea. Gotta go ASAP.” He tried to rush off but Ignis grabbed his elbow with a stern grip.

“Then at least take this.” He said while pulling a sealed envelope from his pocket

“Sure thing.” Prompto snatched the letter out of his hand and nearly ran out of the door.

Once on the subway he broke open the seal and pulled out the card stock paper within. It was a cream colored letter, with tasteful decorations and in large extravagant font it read ‘You are cordially invited to the royal wedding between Noctis Lucis Caellum and Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.’

It had felt like the air was knocked right out of him and for a moment he wasn’t sure he had read it right. But there it was before him in plain English. It left him feeling numb, like he was in some strange dream. He felt foolish and dejected.

So when the stranger across from him on the train gave him a wry smile, he smiled back. That night was the first night Prompto ever took someone home with him.

Come moday everything was different. Noctis had apologized at school but things never went back to how they were. Prompto wasn’t invited over anymore and they never shared the same warmth they used to have. The kindness and connection that Prompto craved was gone and instead he had found other ways to fill it. That was when his slew of one night stands had begun, and they didn’t really stop until they left Insomnia. They had all been the same, men with dark hair who didn’t have names or faces. Some of them had been kind, some of them not so. He would always have to come up with excuses when Noctis stared at the dark marks along his neck or when the prince commented on his slight limp. Despite knowing that it would never be, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Noctis about his escapades. He wasn’t sure if it was from a place of shame, or fear, or something different all together.

“Hey we’re here.” Gladio’s gruff voice brought him back to earth. “You comin or what.”

“Yeah!” Prompto hopped out of the car, helping Ignis carry up some bag to the house.

The sun had already began to set when they arrived. Luckily Iris had already prepared diner for them. Everyone was speaking with a nervous chatter about the next day and there was a electric energy in the air. Prompto knew he was being unusually quiet but he just couldn’t bring himself to join in the conversation. Once all the food was gone he pushed back from the table and stood up.

“I’m gonna go for a walk real quick. Be back in a jiffy.” He announced as he pulled on his coat and shoes.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t advise going alone, there may be daemon’s about.” Ignis raised his eyebrow and began to stand to join him.

“I’ll be fine!” Prompto laughed. “If I really get in a spot I’ll just yell or something. Don’t worry.” And before any of them could protest any further he was through the door.

It really was a beautiful night, without a cloud in the sky and a moon so bright he doubted daemons could even come out. The cool air made the hike up to the lighthouse rather enjoyable. Once there he circled around the back to lean against the old railing and stare out over the sea. He allowed the cool air to clear his mind and for a moment it felt like he didn’t have a care in the world.

That was ripped away when he heard footsteps behind him. _Shit Ignis was right._ The footsteps got closer and he could here heavy breathing approaching. _Well I’m not going down without a fight!_ With that he summoned his pistol to his hand , spinning around and firing off two round in quick succession.

“Watch out! What the hell Prompto!” Noctis yelled as he fazed through the bullets, leaving behind a shimmering blue ghost.

“Oh crap! Noct!” Prompto immediately dropped his weapon and stared at the other man. “Is everything ok? Why are you out of breath?” Now that he had a better look at the Prince he could see small beads of sweat on his flushed face.

“Everything’s fine. Wouldn’t be if you had shot my head off though.” Noctis made a face at him and slowly approached.

“Oh yeah sorry about that.” Prompto shifted awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “If everything’s fine why are you out here then?”

Noctis reached into his pockets and pulled out a flashlight that he then held out to Prompto. “You uh forgot to grab one and I remember that you don’t really like the dark.” It was now the prince’s turn to shuffle his feet and look embarrassed. “I thought I should bring you one in case you got scared.”

Prompto stared at the flashlight in disbelief for a moment before laughing and taking it. “Well thanks man, but I kinda got over that.” He knew it was a lie but it would be embarrassing to still be afraid of the dark at twenty one.

“Oh...” Prompto wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if Noctis actually looked a little disappointed. “I didn’t know. Sorry.”

“It’s cool man.” Prompto tried his best to make his voice sound light hearted and casual despite his racing pulse. “Didn’t really expect you to remember.”

The was an awkward pause after that before Noctis spoke up. “I can’t forget.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I still have the light we used at night...I miss those days a lot...”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing but he sure as hell wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. “Yeah me too.” He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. “Mostly I just miss you though.”

Noctis made a startled noise and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Everything was just too perfect. The moon in the background, the sound of the waves, the prince’s beautiful eyes staring disbelievingly at him through his messy dark hair. It was now or never. No bitching out

Prompto sucked in his breath and stepped forward. “Noctis I know there are more reasons for you to say no than yes but I have to ask...” He took another step forward, placing Noctis between him and the railing. “Can I please kiss you?” He felt like his chest was about to explode as the seconds slid by.

Noct’s wide eyes flitted down to his lips and with a slow swallow he nodded. This was all that Prompto needed. He quickly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Noctis’s. He meant for it to be a small peck, nothing more, but as he began pull away he felt a strong hand on the back of his neck as Noctis pulled him back in.

This time it was the prince’s turn to take charge. He pressed his lips firmly against Prompto’s, wrapping his other hand around the small of the blondes back, bringing him into a tight embrace. He gently parted his lips, setting a slow motion until he hesitantly swiped his tongue along the blonde’s lower lip, requesting further access. Prompto happily obliged, relaxing into the kiss and allowing the Prince to explore his mouth. He was cautious at first, only taking small licks and kisses here and there but soon enough it deepened as Prompto pushed back into his tongue. Their mouths sped up and soon enough they were kissing with a bruising force, not minding when their teeth clinked together and their lips began to grow slick with spit.

Prompto knotted his hands in Noctis’s hair and melted into the warmth of the kiss. He pulled lightly at the others roots which earned his a low moan that made him go weak at the knees. Noctis seemed content to support his weight and his hands pulled at the fabric of Prompto’s shirt. Soon enough Noctis somehow managed to push him up against the rough brick of the light house. Prompto leaned back into the supporting weight as Noctis cradled his head to protect it from banging into the wall. He was so gentle with him and it was unlike anyone else Prompto had ever been with. They stayed like this for a while, kissing back and forth, until they were both breathless and sweaty with messy hair and rumpled shirts.

Noctis pressed his forehead against Prompto’s staring him in the eye, a somber expression on his face. “Tomorrow we’ll go to Altissia, where Luna is waiting. And she deserves better than what I can give her. But I will do my best. I refuse to hurt her but dammit Prompto... we’re not in Altissia yet and I need you to know...” His voice cracked and he kissed the blonde’s forhead and pulled him into his chest. “I would give up everything to stay here and spend my nights with you again. You’re all I want.”

Prompto knew he probably looked stupid, but he couldn’t help the tears that finally burst out. It was that same bittersweet feeling he had been having all day. He was both elated and devastated. He let his tears fall freely, soaking through Noctis’s shirt and the prince he hugged him tight. “I’m sorry Prompto.”

Prompto shook his head furiously wiping away his tears. He wasn’t the only one hurting here. “No it’s ok Noct. I’m just happy for right now.” He smiled at the prince and took his hand. “Y’know I lied, I’m still scared of the dark. So if you wanted to maybe stay up here and keep me company for a bit I wouldn’t complain.” He winked over at the Prince who gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. You totally know that the heater worked in Noct's place that night. He's just an awkward babe who doesn't like sleeping alone  
> P.S.S. He's also an awkward babe who totally used up his entire stamina bar running up to the light house to bring Prompto a flashlight


End file.
